Grimoire of Hetalia
by Yamame
Summary: Records of the countries's spellcards and danmaku abilities. IN-PROGRESS
1. Authors note

Hi this is here to explain things that are unfamiliar to you because you don't follow Touhou.

Danmaku is basically colorful bullet patterns, I'm not good at explaining this type of thing so look up "Touhou Danmaku"

The spellcard system is a system that Hakurei Reimu made. Its designed to give everyone a chance to win.


	2. Foreword

The Grimoire of Hetalia

Foreword

Somethings are hard to do like cleaning your house or cooking for other people

but you should be grateful you don't have to do them for a hundred years with no excuse as to why you shouldn't do it.

I mean in like a hundred years you're just gonna be a little granny if your lucky or from Okinawa but personifications are

gonna be like really young like you are 4000 years old and still like twenty-something like dang, I wonder what his trick is

to keeping that face young!

This is in no way a copy of the grimoire of Marisa.


	3. Romania

Romania clearly takes his love of vampiric lore into spellcards take a main element of danmaku overall into account and so his spellcards are a sight to see. Overall they are all Pretty good expect one He brought Moldova with him during the imperishable night incident. His ability is exactly that of a vampire's seeing as he is one.

**Vampiric monster "Red eyes"**

User: Romania

Notes: Blood is spectatular for danmaku. Common

Basic of the basics for everyone. EVEN KIDS. Actually he is just preparing for his next barrages.

Reference level: 5

**Vampire "Bleeding fangs"**

User: Romania

Notes: LOOKS SO COOL! One of the usuals.

A shadow of him appears on the moon behind him. He shoots blood at you that shapes into bloodstained knives, Pretty metal.

Writing this makes this sounds unimpressive. The spellcard is just mostly just to look cool.

Reference level: 3

**Noble "Dance for the dead princess"**

User: Romania

Notes: Practical type. Seen at the red night incident.

By the title you think he'd bee dancing but he isn't, he is just sending a array of knives and red rose danmaku at you in a complex pattern. I found this one to be significantly harder to get through. When you get hit by the danmaku it feels like you're getting stabbed but that makes sense seeing as the roses have thorns and knives are sharp. This is a incredible spell, But since I've only seen it once I can't even try to imitate it. Maybe I'll ask him about it the next time I see him.

Reference level: 1

**Red moon "Kill the night"**

User: Romania

Notes: Seen at the Imperishable night incident.

Multiple circular close bullet patterns are floating around with another pattern inside. It's worth mentioning that he shoots goddamn curvy lasers. I thought he would opt for a bat gives you a true nightmare but he opted for a vampire theme, figures. He used it when he encountered Switzerland. I wanted to come back to his house and take a picture to show off in this book but I can't get him to perform it again.

Reference level: 0


	4. United States of America

America or should I say, USA, has incredible potential. His strength gives him the enormous potential but combated by his less than desirable IQ, his Spellcards are just above average. His ability is his immense strength.

**Freedom sign "Brave Shooter"**

User: USA

Notes: Stress on movement type of card. Often seen.

A spellcard in which you get shoot at randomly. This is meant to tire you out because his aim is pretty good but really you're

just gonna dodge until the spellcard times out because its hard to get a shot in. After alwhile of using danmaku with him

its not that hard unless you're really unlucky.

reference level: 3

**Freedom sign "Tag"**

User: USA

Notes: Stress on movement type. Uncommon but not rare

When he's not shooting at you he's chasing you. Its not like a regular game of tag, his intense strength and endurance combined with

a random bullet shooting directly at your head make this hard but if you just bomb all the time like me its not much. This doesn't really count

as danmaku but a few others use variations of this type so it counts. If you trip your dead no ones gonna grab you and save you.

Reference level: 1

**Brave "Red-white-blue"**

User: USA

Notes: theatrical type, saw once while "Roughhousing" with Russia.

I don't really know how to explain it. Basically its like a duplex barrier which is a world without boundary, expect there is.

A card that can turn space inside out, thats pretty cool, dangerous though like what if you mess up so like guys don't go over there

it'll turn you inside out cause I FUCKING MESSED UP! Its just for the show, not to say it doesn't do damage.

Reference level: He is the chosen one. the only one able to do it.

**UFO "Unidentified fantasic object"**

User: USA

Notes: movement type. A last resort if he can pull it off

Unless your england and have some random balltatisic move you can use you blow these things apart or italy where you can run away quickly, you're fucking screwed don't

even try to fight it.

Reference level: 1

**Endless spirit "Star Shooter"**

User: USA

Notes: Danmaku type not drink type. Defense is the best resort for you. Used often.

This spellcard is one of his usuals. He shoots a burst of giant stars all around, the stars are really sharp as hell.

This is one of those spellcards where you depend on luck trying to dodge them. You can tell this spellcard

was not really thought out as bursts are short and long between. Thoughts are good for the mind, USA.

reference level: 4

**Unlimited Mind "Star Duplex Barrier"**

User: Usa

Notes: Holding up your arms and hoping for the best is for the weak. Theatrical type

A amped up, intense scarier type of "A star covered shot". He clearly noticed his weakness with his last one with it being

short shots so the spellcard would be easy to end. This time he shoots bursts longer and quicker and to add injury to insult

there are smaller danmaku between bursts. This is what "A star covered shot" was meant to be.

Reference level: 2


	5. Turkey

Turkey has the ability to see the right and wrong in everything, that's probably why he's a side character.

His senses would get overloaded by evil if he was a main.

**Evil "Trial of the old king"**

User: Turkey

Notes: I'll be seeing this after I die?

Seeing him is uncommon, Seeing him use danmaku is rare, I guess for you, Greece probably sees this all the time.

Ten types of different colored variations of danmaku is used in a strict order I guess you could see a old goverment structure

in this highly patternized spellcard. Did he use danmaku more when he was a empire? maybe.

Reference level: 0

**Good "The judgement of the old man"**

User: Turkey

Notes: Was the old man good? Or was his judgement great?

Multiple close red cirular patterns. The patterns shift quickly to get you suddenly.

If I looked into the river would I see all my life? In his danmaku I saw my rights in the green ones.

I saw my wrongs in the blue. Would there be any green danmaku for a monster?

Reference level: 0

**Gray "The group trial deal"**

User Turkey

Notes: I don't think this actually happened.

A evil doppleganger organization could get judged together and get the same

ending as if they were judged this is not a agreed group by the convicted its not fair, but hey it costs less!

Reference level: 0


	6. Spain

Spain has the power to control the subconscious. Poor kid he was hated for reading minds so he closed of that power which closed off his heart. He is kooky and affectionate though.

**"Philosophy of a Hated Person"**

User: Spain

Notes: He has a philosophy? But he does things on simple whims!

He further shuts himself off, therefore seeing the fault in everything. The danmaku turns thorny as a reflection of his growing hatred. Its hard to think that Spain is just hatred now but it ends as soon as it starts. I suppose this graphs the emotional weakness of the pursued.

Reference level: 0

**"Heavenly person"**

User: Spain

Notes: Does this mean he is enlightened?

A spell card in which the user sends out hundreds of orange and blue danmaku that bloom into giant roses. A final attack. The danmaku blooms gently as the spell goes on. He loses sight of all suffering as he ascends. I tried to ask Spain about it but alas I was ignored.

Reference level: 1

**"Candid friend"**

User: Spain

Notes: Theatrical type. Does this mean he is my friend?

Move with the purpose of love or get hit. That's romantic.

Reference level: 3

**Subconscious "Rorschach Bullets"**

User: Spain

Notes: Changes trajectories and shapes depending on the person

I asked a friend what they saw and they saw Spain teleporting to random places and sending variations of danmaku towards them. I see blots of ink everywhere. You can't predict what others might see, that's hard. I asked Spain about it and he just said some abstract phrases.

Reference level: 0

**"On a whim"**

User: Spain

Notes: Stress on guessing type

He just sends out one of twenty patterns he has made for this purpose. He chooses one of them on a whim hence the name. There is one that sends out multiple hearts that you should want to avoid that bounce off the edges. there's another that sends out danmaku all round but traps some in a barrier that is created near you and sends them out once the barrier becomes too weak.

Reference level: 0


End file.
